memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Altair VI
| Alternate name = Alpha Aquilae VI, Atair VI, 53 Aquilae VI | Moons = 2 | Population = 7 billion | Capital = | Gravity = 1.5g | Diameter = 20,500 kilometers | Equatorial circumference = 24,000 kilometers | Length of day = 22 hours | land mass = 60% | altimage = altair6surface.jpg }} Altair VI (sometimes referred to simply as Altair) was a class M planet, the sixth planet of the Altair star system located inside Federation space in the Alpha Quadrant of the galaxy. History and specifics The Federation starship was named for this world. ( ) Makeup Altair VI had two moons, and was, by the 23rd century a center of culture, industry and trade. In particular, this world exports Altair water, which is renowned in the Federation for medicinal properties. Altair had a total surface area of 520,000,000 square kilometers and, with 60% land mass and 40% of the surface covered by water oceans, a total land area of 312,000,000 square kilometers. Altair has a gravity of 1.5g, a diameter of 20,500 kilometers and an equatorial circumference of 24,000 kilometers. About 65% of Salazaar's makeup is usable metals, 15% radioactive materials, 5% gemstones, and the planet had trace deposits of crystals, and other special minerals. Altair has a class M terrestrial atmosphere and a day's length of 22 hours. Altair's population was composed of over 7 billion individuals in the late 23rd century, mostly Humans. Altair had a technological/sociopolitical index of 677857-77 and a planetary trade profile of BCCBDBC/B©. ( ) Inhabitants and history Prior to Human colonization, Altair VI was once homeworld to a mysterious ancient civilization, the Krell. Archaeology on Altair VI has revealed sister world Altair IV was once colonized by these ancient Krell. The Altair IV plague is well known in the 23rd century Federation as being an example of a virulence that could wipe a world clean of lifeforms. Based on the ruins, some Federation historians believe this civilization belonged to the s while others believe it belonged to the Vegan Tyranny. ( ; ; ; ) This world had became home to a Human colony by the 22nd century. The United Earth Space Probe Agency maintained port facilities on Altair VI as early as the 2150s. Earth Starfleet was required to conduct inspections of the port annually. ( }}) In 2155, the freighter took aboard personnel and material at Altair VI, prior to its destruction near the then-proposed Klingon Neutral Zone. Their visit to Altair VI is one of the details retained in the ''Kobayashi Maru'' scenario simulation given to cadets at Starfleet Academy into the late 23rd century. ( }}; ). Later that year, the starships , , and defended the planet from a Romulan attack. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) In 2156, the ''Endeavour'' led a task force that defended the planet from the Romulans. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) Altair VI inhabitants eventually colonized and governed Altair IV, under the auspices of the Altair Quadrant state. ( ; ) From the Federation Starfleet's inception in 2161 right up to the present day, three ships have been sent every two years to attend a ceremony held on the planet. By the 23rd century, Altair VI was regarded as an excellent shore leave location and was an important planet within the Federation. The political situation in the Altair system was tenuous at the time of the 23rd century, with Federation diplomacy trying very carefully to keep fighting to a minimum between the inhabited worlds of this system. There was a long sustained conflict between Altair VI and Altair III that renewed itself around the year 2244, and would continue until the 2260s. Altair IV eventually declared independence from Altair VI in 2267, which sparked an escalation of fighting in the system. Federation peacekeeping forces eventually interceded, and Altair IV was returned to the governance of Altair VI after Federation diplomats called for a cease-fire between all combatants, which was celebrated with much pomp and circumstance. When a new president of Altair IV was inaugurated at the end of the conflict, Starfleet placed the greatest emphasis on showing support by assigning three starships to observe the proceedings. In 2267, the famous was one of said vessels to participate in the proceedings, but not after Captain James T. Kirk was forced to divert to Vulcan to assist science officer/first officer Spock with his pon farr. ( ; ; ) In 2285, the government on Altair VI continued to govern both worlds pending a resolution from the Federation Diplomatic Corps. ( ) By the 2370s decade, Altair VI remained a friendly port of call by Starfleet. ( ) :In gameplay, this name was part of a list that were applied to planets on the game map, with no history or specifics established for the random attributes assigned to them. Astronomical data Location * Coordinates 3.02N 0.99E, Altair system, Aquila constellation, Alpha Quadrant of the galaxy Appendices Connections References * * * External link * category:planets category:federation worlds category:alpha Quadrant planets category:sixth planets